1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing seamless epoxy wall, ceiling and floor coatings.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various methods of installing a seamless epoxy coating on floors, walls and ceilings have been proposed.
However, none have been as simple as that disclosed herein, or provided a watertight, strong, durable coating, to which an antimicrobial can be added, if desired.